Talk:Archon (starship)
The following was removed without explanation: :In canonical Star Trek, the prefix U.S.S. is not associated with this starship. This prefix is seen in non-canonical works like the Star Trek Encyclopedia and the Star Trek Concordance. Was this removed because it is associated with the starship after all? --From Andoria with Love 01:52, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :...and if it still isn't, shouldn't this article moved to just "Archon" (while moving the current content of that page), or "Archon (starship)"? -- Cid Highwind 07:11, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Also, I couldn't find any mention of the Archon, with or without "USS", in the IAMD history file. Am I missing something, or is this bit of information just misleading? -- Cid Highwind 07:21, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :: Correct. There is no evidence in the episode dialog that suggests that it was the "USS" Archon-- Federation, Starfleet, or otherwise. However, the same can be said about almost every other starship referenced in TNG, DS9, and VOY-- it's always something like, "the Al-Batani" or "the Venture"...without ever saying "USS". Look how we ID Klingon and Romulan ships, when only what...3 or 4 were probably ever ID'd with a prefix, yet we've given it to them all. --Alan del Beccio 07:23, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Which is a practice I didn't like to begin with, and surely started a discussion about - somewhere... ;) :In the end, though, we should at least be consistent. If we choose to add prefixes to ship names as we see fit (whether randomly or following some set of rules), we should either add a note like on this article to every or to no page at all. -- Cid Highwind 07:38, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::Cid Highwind, look at the year 2167. The entry reads: "2167: The starship Archon visits the planet Beta 3 in star system C-111."--Airtram3 10:27, 6 February 2007 (UTC) For the record, Airtram is referring to the history file found here. --From Andoria with Love 10:56, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. In that case, I think there's enough information to remove the note and move the article to some title without "USS" instead - the very next line of that history file contains the ship name "USS Valiant", and we can presume that the Archon would have had the same prefix, if it was "official". -- Cid Highwind 12:18, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :: However, if you take into account the use of the term "starship" in TOS usage, which the Archon was specifically called (or was at least via retcon), it begins circumstantially support the USS identifier, once again. Consider the line from , "He commands not just a spaceship, Proconsul, but a starship. A very special vessel and crew. I tried for such a command." That seemed to make the difference between the SS Beagle, a spaceship, and , a starship. Since the Archon was called a "starship" as well, there is, at least, some evidence to support it being more than a mere civilian vessel. --Alan 15:55, 20 July 2007 (UTC)